Fey
by AlphaComet
Summary: In the year 2030, a multinational merchandising corporation teamed up with an up and coming genetic engineering laboratory to create and sell true life My Little Pony companions. However a governing body threatens to tear apart bonds that have formed.


_In 2030, a multinational merchandising company commissioned the newly formed Gen-co, a department of top tier scientists and genetic biologists, to genetically engineer the first living My Little Pony. A clever mesh of living tissue and true Artificial Intelligence. These ponies were able to breed, grow, learn and eventually pass on at the same rate as a regular human being. _

_Capable of complex speech and understanding. It's physical design, widely considered to be 'cute' and/or 'adorable', was purposed to appeal to families, and children. With each pony bearing a unique personality and visual appearance, much like regular human beings. Once passed through health and safety review, they were mass produced, and eventually self sustaining as a species._

_Three models of pony were made available, varying in price depending on the complexity of their genetic makup.  
'Earth'.  
'Pegasus'.  
And 'Unicorn'._

Earth ponies were the more commonly purchased and/or bred as family pets, as they were the least expensive to initially create.  
Pegasus ponies were often purchased and raised by aspiring stage performers. They, unlike regular earth ponies, were born/created with wings.

_Unicorn ponies, the most expensive of the three, featured heightened senses and minor telepathic abilities. Commonly purchased as assistants/guides for those with physical, speech and/or visual impairments.  
Each model of pony has the same mental capacities, with their personal IQ's varying with their individual personalities._

_Not everybody was content with these events, however. Government officials lobbied against Gen-co, believing it wrong to 'play god'. When truthfully, they feared Gen-co's potential. A bill was created to combat Gen-co. If their bill were to pass, Gen-co would be shut down, and all existing ponies would be called in for immediate destruction._

_This is the story of one young upper-class woman and her unicorn companion, whom fought the hardest for the longevity of the My Little Pony species._

**Fey.**

Chapter 1: A new friend.

A morning shuffle clattered throughout the Brown mansion. The residing married couple coordinated their well rehearsed preparation routine, right down to the second they both stepped out of the door, one after the other.

"Behave yourself, Fey. Mommy will be home in a few hours. Don't give James any grief!" The woman called into the gargantuan house before closing the door behind herself and rushing to the luxury car her husband was parked up and waiting in.

Through a gap in the blinds pulled over the window overlooking the driveway, hazel eyes, belonging to the girl, Fey, watched her parents pull away, in disappointment. Fey was only five years of age, long flowing, well groomed mahogany brown curls fell from her head to her shoulders, draped over the expensive brand name toddlers dress she wore.

"James, why can't mummy and daddy stay home and work?" The young girl turned to the tuxedo clad butler appointed as her live in babysitter among the other jobs he is tasked with throughout the sizable home.

James placed a comforting hand atop Fey's head and smiled down at her. "We've talked about this, Fey. Your parents have important jobs. They help keep the whole country in order. They can't do that from home."

Fey's parents were high standing political officials, with impressive pull amongst the government, and super corporations. Achieved both in part, through Fey's grandfather on her mother's side. A wealthy man that had owned the rights to one of the most popular technology brand names. With his inheritance, her parents were able to fund their campaigns and projects to swiftly climb through the ranks.

"I wish there were other kids my age near us..." Fey pined for attention. From James, from her parents, from anyone she could at the time. But with her parents always working, and James having other responsibilities to attend to, she got very little of it. This upset her. Fey wanted a friend.

"I know, Fey. But look on the bright side. You'll be starting school next year!" James lightly tussled her hair, taking care not to mess it up. "Plenty of friends to make, there." Children weren't known for their patience, but this would keep her happy for now. "If you'll excuse me for just a few moments, I have to go make your parents beds and begin preparing your lunch."

* * *

"You saw her too, watching us leave. Marcus, you know as well as I do that she needs one of us there. James isn't her father, you are."

Fey's father, Marcus, gave his wife a sideways glance. Taking care not to let his attention stray from the road before him. "I did, Tara. But neither of us can afford to throw in the towel right now. You've got that big campaign coming up, and I've got piles of paperwork to go through, that I can't do at home."

Tara sighed and fiddled with her purse. "Maybe we should get her a pet dog?"

Marcus couldn't shake his head fast enough at the idea. "I don't like the idea of a dog running about the house. A cat, maybe?"

"No," Tara replied "cats aren't all that great a companion... All they really do is lay around, and occasionally meow for attention. Fey needs something that will take care of her, just as much as she will need to take care of it."

The car went silent, save for the whooshing of passing traffic. Both parents tried their best to think of such a pet, but nothing came to mind for either of them.

"...Maybe we could get her a horse, and hire an instructor to teach her how to ride? It's not exactly the companionship she needs, but it will keep her busy until she begins attending school." Tara suggested.

Seeming like the best idea they could come up with, Marcus opened his mouth to confirm. But something else came to mind before he could so much as utter the sound of a single syllable. "Hon, I think I have the perfect idea." He wore a confident grin, waiting for her to ask him what his idea was.

"And that is?" Tara asked.

"I'm sure you've heard about Gen-co? Relatively new to the world, but are already establishing themselves as the best genetic engineers money can buy. Though some say they're pushing the borderline much to far, much too quickly. They've started up a project, funded by another multinational merchandising company, to create these." Marcus pulled his left hand from the steering wheel to fish his wallet from his coat pocket. From the wallet, he produced a small flier. Which he then passed over to Tara.

Fey's mother took it from him and unfolded it. The first thing to catch her attention was the incredibly cartoony pony wearing a cute expression. But despite its cartoonish nature, it looked as real as life itself. "You want to get her... An animatronic toy pony?" Other than a little background design, there was no text on the page to give any insight into the pictured pony at all.

"It isn't animatronic, dear. It's alive. Gen-tec have genetically engineered truly living My Little Pony critters." Marcus slipped his wallet back into his pocket and returned his hand to the wheel. "I didn't catch up on the details, but I'm fairly certain they can be bred, they age at the same rate as your average person, and are able to learn and speak just as we can. So if we get her one of these, she'll not only have a companion, she'll have a friend. One that can take care of her while she takes care of it."

Tara had a difficult time wrapping her head around this. "Isn't this kind of genetic engineering illegal? I mean, it sounds perfect, and I definitely think we should look into it. But how are they able to get away with this?"

"From what I understand, they were able to slip through a 'grey area'. There are a few politicians that oppose the idea, for obvious reasons. Playing god has never been widely well received. But there hasn't been any action to prevent them from putting these little critters in to mass production within the next few years. At the moment, they're only available to those that can afford them. They are a little... Pricey, at the moment." Fey's father shrugged. "But nothing out of our reach."

* * *

As the day passed, Fey watched the clock above her TV diligently. As soon as the second counter ticked over, and seven o'clock rolled around, Fey ran to the window facing the driveway and waited. Her parent would always arrive home at seven. Almost on the dot. This time, however, they seemed to be running a little late. The minutes ticked by and before long, the clocks around the house were showing seven thirty. "James, what's taking them so long?" Fey pressed her nose to the glass and looked worriedly out into the night.

Before James could reply, the headlights of her parents car shone over the window. "It seems they were just a little delayed, Fey. Let's go greet them at the door, shall we?"

She wouldn't have to be told twice, Fey was already bounding for the door to meet up with her mother and father. Standing back from the door as it swung open, Fey held her arms outstretched, waiting for one of them to take her into their arms. As was usual. This time, however, her parents walked in holding a small cardboard box.

"Fey," her father started them off "we know we haven't been around all that much. And we know you really wish you had someone to spend time with."

Tara continued on. "So we talked about it while we were headed to work, and your father and I have decided to get you something." They both leaned down and placed the small box in front of Fey.

As eager as a child always is when being handed a gift, Fey pulled at the box lid, flipping the flaps open to take her first glance at what was inside.

Inside the box, a small white and purple ball was curled and quivering. Two wide, blue eyes twinkled as they glanced up at Fey, with obvious apprehension. Marcus knelt over the box and gently lowered his hand into it. Slowly, he lifted the small white critter from the box and placed it down in front of Fey. Having been pulled from the safety of its box, the critter stood on its tiny hooves and looked around the room. "It's a pony." Marcus told Fey, smiling at her bewildered expression.

Fey sat herself down in front of the small, white, purple maned pony. "A pony? It doesn't look like a normal pony." she squinted at the small extension jutting from the pony's head.

"This one is different." Fey's father replied. "Her name is Rarity. The people I bought her from told me she is a real gem, because she is the first unicorn pony they have ever made. She's a little shy, but when she gets older, she'll grow bigger along with you. She'll even be able to talk and do little magic tricks."

Fey reached out to pet Rarity's mane, and although the small unicorn had flinched away at first, she was able to make contact with her silky soft mane. "She's beautiful." Fey smiled.

"Just remember," Fey's mother spoke "you have to take care of her. She needs to eat, sleep and play just like you do."

With Rarity now suddenly gone from her spot on the floor, to being cradled in her arms, Fey nodded firmly at her mother. "I'll take very good care of her, I promise! We'll be the very best of friends."

* * *

That's right. I have a new story. One a little... Well, vastly different from anything I've ever done before. But I'm sure many of you can relate when I say that when you get an idea, sometimes you gotta get it out.


End file.
